


November 10, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide when Supergirl's restless spirit carried him to her grave.





	November 10, 2002

I never created DC.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide when Supergirl's restless spirit carried him to her grave and she was able to rest.

THE END


End file.
